memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Phaser array
A phaser array was a weapon comprised of a linear arrangement of numerous phaser emitters located in strategic areas of a starship, space station, or other vessel. In the 23rd century, phaser arrays had smaller numbers of emitters, and were commonly referred to as phaser banks often like gun turrets on 20th century warships ( ) By the 24th century, Starfleet began to fit its vessels and facilities with phaser arrays that spanned across the ship's hull and contained much larger numbers of emitters, these were often called "Phaser strips." The arrays aboard a starship could channel vast energy in a short time frame, capable of cutting through a mile of solid granite in seconds. During the firing sequence of some ship-mounted arrays, phaser energies would travel along the emitter strip and converge at the best position for targeting. ( ) ships, in the docked configuration, generally exhibited eleven phaser arrays. Two large arrays encircled the dorsal and ventral surfaces of the command module. The other nine arrays were on the engineering module: two upper aft arrays inward of the saucer impulse engines, one on the ventral surface of the engineering section, two lateral arrays on the warp nacelle pylons, and two aft arrays each on the dorsal and ventral pylon surfaces proximate to the aft photon torpedo launcher. An additional array, on the "cobra head" of the engineering module, was only exposed and usable when the ship was separated into its two components. ( ) , Worf stated that the Galaxy-class Enterprise-D only had ten "phaser banks."}} vessels were equipped with thirteen phaser arrays plus at least four separate phaser banks. On the primary hull, there were two main arrays (one starboard, one port) on each of the dorsal and ventral surfaces, and two smaller aft arrays (also one starboard and one port) on each surface. One behind the bridge. The other five arrays were on the engineering section: one on the ventral surface, two lateral ventral arrays on the warp nacelle pylons, and two aft arrays on the underside of the lateral pylon. ( ; ) Two separate phaser banks in the aft torpedo launchers ( ), one aft phaser bank was located behind the second tractor beam emitter, in the aft section of Deck 14 ( ), and an embedded emitter was located on the ventral surface of the ships right nacelle. ( ) The later starships originally had twelve arrays, including seven dorsal arrays and five ventral arrays. ( ) By 2379, four additional arrays were added to the nacelle pylons of the Sovereign-class , bringing the total complement of arrays to sixteen. ( ) In 2371, Korinas asked Benjamin Sisko for information on the 's phaser array. ( ) In the early months of the Dominion War, the crew of the Defiant placed depleted phaser array power cells in the mess hall as a sign they would not stop fighting. ( ) Cardassian vessels were equipped with multiple phaser arrays which could cover 360 degrees. These were used during Operation Return primarily to destroy Federation attack fighters. ( ) The Sovereign-class arrays were designated Type-XII according to the Star Trek: Starship Spotter.}} File:USS Voyager fights Borg probe.jpg|The USS Voyager employing its phaser array strips against a Borg probe File:Galor class, weapons array, bridge and aft dorsal.jpg|A Cardassian ship using two of its phaser arrays File:USS Enterprise-D phaser array power up.jpg|The USS Enterprise-D powers up its dorsal phaser array File:USS Enterprise-D firing phaser array.jpg|The USS Enterprise-D releasing a phaser blast from its ventral phaser array. External link * bg:Фазерна бойна редица de:Phaserphalanx ja:フェイザー・アレイ Category:Weapons